This invention relates to an axial split-pin tumbler-type lock mechanism for a handle lock, including a bolt holder forming part of the lock mechanism and a lock bolt mounted in the holder and adapted to project laterally outwardly from the lock for locking purposes.
A handle lock is a type of locking assembly employed frequently on vending machine cabinets and the like. It includes a tubular casing which receives the cylindrical body of a "pop-out" rotatable handle. A cylinder lock is mounted in the handle body, and it operates a lock bolt which projects laterally to secure the handle body to the casing. Operation of the cylinder lock moves the lock bolt into a retracted unlocking position, which releases the handle, so that it pops out of the casing under spring pressure and may be turned for opening a cabient door or the like.
In the past, the axial split-pin tumbler-type lock mechanisms employed in the handles of the handle locks have been constructed in four principal parts or pieces, namely, an outer cylinder, an inner cylinder, a forwardly disposed operating or spindle part mounted in the inner cylinder, and a rearwardly disposed stationary sleeve part mounted in the inner cylinder. A lock bolt has been movably mounted in the outer cylinder, adjacent to the sleeve part and coupled with the operating part, for transverse movement in and out of the outer cylinder in response to rotation of the operating part.